Black Bone Tower Part 25
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 24 St. Owen heard a slight knocking on his rooftop, but he was much too busy to be thinking about such trivial things as tree branches at the moment. He would have one of his servants trim the branches later. At the moment, he had well over thirty million belli spread out over his desk, and he was matching the bills, and wrapping them up in nice, neat little rubber bands, and calculating who would get what. Now that most of the pirate rabble had left the island, he could sit in peace, and decipher his business before his own departure. By that point, he figured that Dr. Kathium had already taken care of the winners, and if not was well into the process of doing such. Whatever stragglers were left outside of it was already being dealt with. He did not believe in leaving loose ends, it was very bad for business. Their other cat friend, Gyro or Jira or whatever his name was, was left outside of it, because of the injuries he sustained in his fight with the Captain of the Bulldog Pirates, and he had already sent around twenty men to take him out, that was only a matter of time before both he and that doctor woman were taken care of, that was one hundred and eighty belli in the bag by themselves. Over a billion bellies for the Tiger-Stripes alone, Dr. Kathium was promised that amount for their capture, while St. Owen and his associates were promised the bounty for the Bulldog Pirates, along with the entry fees for the tournament itself, which amounted to around nine hundred million belli all together. He did not mind giving the larger amount to Kathium, as he was already quite wealthy himself. Once he gained the trust of the doctor, he was sure that the two of them could work a business between the two of them over the use of his quite impression regime of android creations. St. Owen had just finished banding up the remainder of his money for the entry fees, when he heard a clattering upon his rooftop this time. He looked up at the ceiling, and when he saw nothing there, he moved over to the window to try and get an angle to look at his rooftop. He just remembered that he was not in the office that had the tree, in fact there were no trees on this island, just black dirt and rocks all over it. What in the hell was that clattering? Then there came a knock at his door. Finally, he thought, the last remaining pirates were dispersed from the island. That must be Gregory now with the good news. St. Owen: '''Gregory? I hope to know that my ship has been prepared as I ordered. to the door and opened it to see not Gregory, but the Catman who looked up at him through his green sunglasses. On his burn marks, there were evidence of blond hair regrowing, but they were just stubble at the moment, and his guitar was strapped to his back, as always. Wh-what? What is the meaning of this? '''Jiro: '''What's wrong, Owen? Surprised to see me? I survived your prestigious tournament,as it is well known to others. Didn't you receive word of my recovery? into his office and walked up to the window, his hand-like paws cupped together behind his back. '''St. Owen: How dare you stride into my office, uninvited and expressly forbidden! Where is Gregory? out to his hallways, and living room Jiro: '''Your servant has been given the rest of the day off, oh exalted and brilliant, St. Owen. St. Owen Dermont, who would never do something so gainly as lie about his tournament. His tournament which would never be a scam to lure pirates to their capture by lowly bounty hunters, or in this case, a private science facility that specializes in robotics and manufacturing of androids for the sole purpose of bounty hunting and capturing criminals. '''St. Owen: Hmph, so, you have come for me as the one who would collect on your bounties. What you don't know is that I have many underlings who-- Jiro: '''Who are tied up and hanging from your roof top, gagged and swinging in the wind. You've probably heard them knocking against your shingles once or twice at least. Ah, what have we here? walked over to a tea pot and cups on a small table near the window. '''St. Owen: So, you have bested my men in your condition, that is quite admirable, now what do you plan to do? Jiro: Of course, I plan to indulge in this wonderful Fortnum and Mason tea blend. himself a cup and smelled it, as it was still freshly brewed and quite hot. He even added a bit of milk and two sugar cubes. Why do you ask? St. Owen: '''You obviously know that I cannot allow you to leave this place, now that you know far too much for your own good! rolled up his sleeves to show his very muscular, toned forearms that bulged along with his heavy muscles underneath his shirt. I will need to silence y-- '''Jiro: Sip Aahhhh such a rich flavor, I have always admired talent in brewing tea, how does Gregory get the leaf's full body in such a wonderful texture? Oh, and one other thing. I noticed early on, that "R" tattooed on your forehead. I have seen it before. Why exactly would you have it? St. Owen: I need not tell you anything, but since you are not going to be telling anyone anything, I suppose it is safe to say. I put it there as I joined the Revolutionaries, years ago. However, their ideals did not meet up with mine. Jiro finished his tea cup, and then looked at Owen sharply, as he did not like where this story was going. St. Owen: So I sold my small group of comrads to the Marines for a decent amount of money, and was able to capitalize on many others as time went on. Thus, my wealth grew to the point where I was able to do this on many other fronts, such as pirate tournaments which captured some of the higher bounties. It has been the most profitable business decision I ever m-- Jiro interrupted him by rolling up his own sleeve of his dress shirt, and on his arm, and there was an "R" imprinted on his fur at the part where his shoulder met his arm. St. Owen: What? A lowly pirate, a member of the Revolutionaries?! Jiro: '''And there are more of us. I have been looking for the traitorous scoundrels like you who sacrificed our brothers and sisters for personal gain! St. Owen Dermont, also known as Demoir, the muscle! My supervisors have given me permission to exact justice upon you, for the crimes you have committed, they have given me free reign to do so! '''St. Owen: '''Then the talking is done! Have at-- '''Jiro: Nekogenpou! HOUKOUUUUUUU!!!!! fierce and destructive roar blew in waves from his mouth, and were very visible as they distorted everything in the room and blew apart the desk, the chair, the pictures, the door frame, and the sword stand that was mounted on the wall, blasting them all to pieces. St. Owen was taken completely off guard as the soundwave hit him, and he was blown through the threshold. As the door slammed behind him, he blasted through it, rendering it to nothing but splinters. He smashed into the wall of the hallway in that building, and came down hard onto a mini-table which held an expensive bottle of whiskey, and crystal glass set. The shards of glass imbedded into his back and ass, drawing blood that ruined his very expensive suit. '' ''Jiro took his guitar off of his back and latched off the strings from the neck. The strings contracted into the guitar and it transformed. The neck shortened, and the guitar body folded and shaped itself into a sword handle, exposing a gigantic sword blade that easily weighed about ninety pounds. As Owen stood, he was not ready for the speedy little Nekojin come across the entire room, wielding the gigantic sword. In the blink of an eye, Jiro swiped the sword's flat side against Owen's face, knocking him across the living area of the moderately sized house, smashing him into the wall, and leaving a gigantic hole that his head made. St. Owen pulled his head from the sheet rock that use to be a complete wall, and shook out the huge amounts of dust and wall debris from his face. Once he regained his sight through the flowing dust, he noticed the very sizeable blade being held up to his neck, and two very pissed off eyes glaring at him through green sunglasses. '' '''Jiro:' Now that I have your undivided attention. How do I get into the Black Bone Tower? Black Bone Tower Part 26 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories